Tonight
by soda-denial
Summary: Yami/Yugi. Yami's back, but only for tonight.


**Disclaimer** : Well, I own nothing. But a girl can dream, no?

**Characters** : Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea

**Warnings** : Male/Male, slight crack.

Note : American names are used.

* * *

**Tonight**

**I**t had been three months since Yami had left.

Tea, Joey, and Tristen thought that Yugi would never smile again, because he had been so devastated about Yami. They were very worried about him.

For the first month after Yami left, all Yugi did was mope around and put absolutely no emotion into anything. He wouldn't do anything he didn't have to. Dueling was one of the things Yugi found he didn't need to do.

By the second month, Joey had tried his best to cheer up Yugi by helping him duel again. Yugi had been mildly grateful, but he had began to smile again.

During the third month, Yugi started going out with his friends again. At the moment, Yugi was in a small cafe with Tea and Joey. Tristan was out "sick". They assumed he was just on a date or something.

"Shut up! Why can't yah just be quiet!?" Joey yelled out.

Joey was once again being quite short-tempered. He had learned how to calm down a lot since Kaiba and him had started dating, but it was still fairly easy to get a rise out him.

"Awe, Joey, you're so weird . . ." Tea said, in a tender tone.

Tea would never admit it, but she was extremely jealous of Kaiba. Over their years together, Tea had developed quite a crush on Joey, unintentionally of course.

Yugi smiled. It was rather funny to him.

"AHH!" Yugi, Tea, and Joey all looked towards the direction of the yell. Tristan came running through the door to the cafe.

"You guys'll never guess who I just saw on the street!" he yelled.

Tea rolled her eyes. "What happened to being sick?" she asked, in a teasing voice.

"That doesn't matter right now! Yami! I saw Yami walking around!" Tristan yelled.

Yugi's eyes widened, a gigantic grin forming on his face. Tea glanced at Yugi. She happened to notice that he looked happier than he had in months.

"Where is he?!" Yugi asked, jumping out of his chair excitedly. Tristan grabbed Yugi's forearm and quickly pulled him out of the cafe and onto the street.

Tristan quickly looked around. "H-He was right there . . ." he said, pointing at a street corner. Yugi grinned again.

"Thanks Tristan!" he yelled, racing over to the corner that Tristan had pointed at. Yami was no longer there, but Yugi could tell Yami had stood there.(A/N: ... )

Yugi immediately began to scan the scenery for any sign of the pharaoh. Yugi ran down the street after catching a glimpse of what seemed to be Yami's hair. He raced as fast as he could but once he reached the other side, there was no sign of the one who he was searching for.

"Damnit . . ." Yugi muttered, refusing to give up hope. He just climbed up onto a mailbox and stood on top of it, still searching.

After ten minutes, he sighed, rather defeated. Kneeling down so that he could get off easier, he heard a voice from behind himself.

"What are you doing?"

Yugi spun around and stared at the person standing there. He had black and reddish-purple hair with golden streaks and blond bangs, and purple eyes. Yugi immediately recognized this person as Yami.

Yugi's face lit up and he grinned, almost crying in happiness. "YAMI!" he yelled, almost jumping at the taller boy.

Yami picked Yugi up by the waist and helped him down onto the ground. Yugi instantly threw his arms around the other boy.

"Yugi . . ." Yami mumbled, hugging the small boy back.

Joey, Tristan, and Tea came running up. "Yami!" Tea exclaimed. Yami and Yugi looked at her, still in an embrace. Yugi was grinning.

"Tea! Yami . . . is back!" he yelled out, hugging Yami even harder. Yami smiled down at Yugi.

"Yugi . . ." he said, to get the short boy's attention. Yugi looked up, and Yami grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

Yugi's face went a slight bit pink when Yami took his hand, but he nodded, excitedly. Yami shot Joey a look, then walked away, Yugi happily hopping at his side.

Tristan was about to go after them, but Joey stopped him. "Let Yugi and Yami . . . have a moment," Joey said, quietly. Tea and Tristan stared at him, then nodded.

_Heaven knows Yugi deserves this . . ._ Tea thought.

With Yugi and Yami, Yami was still holding Yugi's hand, causing the shorter boy to blush more and more each second. Yami lead him away from Tristan, Joey, and Tea, and to the top of a small secluded hill.

"Yugi . . ." he mumbled. Yugi glanced up at him.

"Yami, I missed you so much," Yugi told him.

"And I missed you," Yami replied. Yugi smiled at this. "But, Yugi, I'm only here for tonight," he told the small boy.

A distressed expression ran over Yugi's face. "What? Why?" he asked, close to tears.

"Because. now, I came to say something to you," Yami started. Yugi stared at him with wide eyes.

"Over these past months, I've ... really began to miss you," Yami told Yugi. Yugi nodded quickly.

"I missed you more than anything. I don't think I've ever missed anything as much. Every time I thought of you, I either cried or almost cried," Yugi said in a rush.

Yami smiled down at Yugi, cupping Yugi's cheek with one hand. Yugi's face went pink, but he didn't pull away. Yami leaned down and pressed his lips on Yugi's in a feather-light kiss. Not taking it any further, Yami pulled back a second later. Yugi let out a small whimper at the loss of the contact that caused electricity to run through every inch of his body.

Yami heard the sound and almost smirked. "I love you, Yugi," he said, calmly. The small boy's face went pink for a second, then he smiled.

"Yami, I love you too! Please don't leave!" Yugi exclaimed, throwing his arms around Yami. Yami returned Yugi's hug, smiling warmly.

"I wish I could stay . . ." he mumbled.

Yugi stared up at Yami's face, still embracing him. "Why can't you? You do love me, right?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "I love you and want to be with you, but my body died a long time ago. I'm from ancient Egypt, in order to stay here, even for the night, is hard for me," Yami replied.

Yugi sniffled a little. This really hurt. "Yami . . . You're here until the morning?" he asked with watery eyes.

Yami nodded. Yugi smiled, a tear running down his cheek. "Just for tonight, we'll be together," he whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

Blinking, Yami asked, "What do you mean?"

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami. It was a closed mouth kiss, with no tongue, but Yami could feel Yugi putting soul into it.

When Yugi pulled back, he looked Yami right in the eye. "Tonight, I'll be yours," he explained, the tiniest of tiny hints of blush on his face.

Yami stared at Yugi, sternly. "You don't have to . . ."

Yugi stared back, a determined look on his face. "I . . . want to," he said, his face turning a but pinker. Yami nodded, and took the shorter boy's hand, and they walked back to Yugi's house.

Going up to Yugi's room, they locked the door and began kissing. This time with tongue.

"Ugnn . . ." Yugi moaned as Yami pulled at his shirt, during their kiss. Breaking the kiss for oxygen, Yugi smiled at Yami.

"I love you," they said, in unison.

Smiling still, they began kissing desperately. After that, they continued showing each other their passion for one another throughout the night.

In the morning, Yugi was just falling asleep, and Yami had to leave. As Yugi dozed off, Yami redressed.

Lightly kissing Yugi on the forehead, Yami whispered, "Good bye."

As Yami walked out the door, a small tear slid down Yugi's cheek

* * *

Bleugh.  
I hate mushy things . . .

-Taryn


End file.
